everafterhighmirrorportalfandomcom-20200213-history
Mystica Stier
40px|right|link=:Category:Roybel|Roybel |image=MysticaStierHeadShot.png |caption= Art by London |story=The Glass Coffin |role=The Next Magician |powerfulqualities=Emotional Control, Strength |age=16 |alignment=Rebel |roommate=Leona Thorn |heartsdesire=To master mystic arts. To learn transformation techniques into other animals. |magictouch=Transforming into a bull. Sometimes i can't get out, until midnight, when I get transformed back automatically. |romancestatus=Find me a man that can keep up, cause honey, i'm open. |cursesmoment=When i get stuck in a while transformed, it eventually goes away at midnight every night, then i turn back into a human. It just get's annoying, but i'm kinda used to it by now. |favsubject= The Villainy classes |leastfavsubject= Fensing, and chess. |bffea=Leona Thorn }} Mystica is the daughter of the Magician from The Glass Coffin, a German fairytale. She is 16, and identifies with the Roybels. She loves being a villain, and embraces it, she just thinks her dad's role was kinda boring, and just there to move the plot along, nothing special. Biography Personality Mystica is a quick thinker. She is also very logical in her actions, and beliefs. She is self diciplined but enjoys taking risks. When she drags her few close friends along, she is very patient, if they are not up to the challenge. She is athletic, coordinated, and very adventurous. Though most would say she is a team player, Mystica enjoys being the centre of attention. She is a faithful friend, yet can be rebelious a lot of times. She doesn't get along with her father, as they don't have a very clear and great relationship. Then he died, which wasn't that big of a devestation to Mystica, leaving her to really put her own emotions in place, and lock them up - she rarely shows them. Due to this, she struggles to regester emotions, and tells people that she just has control over them, and they obey her. Though she is all rough and tumble, deep down she is very merciful, and always wants to give second chances. Appearance Mystica has medium brown/tan skin. Her eyes are warm tones, and they glow in the dark. Her hair is mostly black, but there are some slight streaks of brighter shades. She wears red makeup, lipstick and eyeshadow. Her eyeliner, she tries, to make it always perfect, even when she is being active. She has two large horns on her head, a product of a transformation error. She was not born naturally with them. She wears warm colors, and never paints her nails. (Human form, she also has a bull form, which is when she turns into a bull. She has black fur in this state.) Fairy tale – The Glass Coffin The Story from 's Point of View A tailors apprentice get's lost in a forest, during the night he stays in a hut with an old man. When the tailor wakes up, he sees a fight between a stag and a bull. The stag won, bludgeoning the bull to death. Then the stag led the tailor to a wall of stone. When the tailor stood on part of the stone, he sank into the earth, and found a glass coffin. Inside the coffin, was a girl, a maiden, still alive and breathing. The Tailor let the woman our of the coffin, and rose with her back to the surface. There, they found the stag, who had turned into the maiden's brother. And the bull, who had turned into a Magician. The maid and her brother's father used to be a rich count, one day a traveler asked to stay the night, and using his magic, attempted to get the girl to marry him. She declined. In his rage he turned the boy into a stag, and locked the girl in a glass coffin. What is their Destiny To become the next Magician. History Mystica didn't have a very good relationship with her father. He taught her to be cold, and be full of hatred. His ways were by beating her regularly. This often started when he was inebriated. Once, Mystica saw him coming home, she tried to change into a bull - to try and fight him off, as she would be stronger in that state. As she was transforming, the magician, caught her, and ripped her out of her transformation which was halfway complete, this halting of a magical process permanently maimed Mystica, with two bull horns that will always be on top of her head. Due to all of this, she never had a great relationship with her father, when his time came, and he died - she didn't care. After all, there's no point in life, if all it is is pain. (in her belief) Relationships Family The Magician :Mystica has a bad relationship with her 'now' deceased father. Gallery MysticaStierCard.png|Mystica's Card (Front) MysticaStierHeadShot.png|Mystica's Headshot MysticaConcept.png|Mystica's Quick Concept File:RosieHeelHHHdec2018.png|Hells/Hex Heels Shoe based on Messorem Canius from The Monster Lab. Notes * This is London's fourth Ever After High fan character. * Mystica's full bio was published on November 13th, 2018. * She was made for the High Heel Hexing contest for December 2018. Category:LondonSpear Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Roybels Category:The Glass Coffin Category:HighHeelHexingDec2018 Category:Contest Winner Category:Student Body Representative